gatwarrpfandomcom-20200213-history
New Federation of Radama
Ord Radama rediscovered & Founding of the New Federation In August 2nd, 2393. The Federation Fleet long suspected disappeared, or otherwise destroyed In the devastation of the Radama Federation Fall From Power, would appear In the outskirts of Ord Radama once again, Federation, Vasari, even the last remnants of the Royal Advent, all binded together for survival...now they were home. Admiral Alenko was the one to suggest a readjustment In their makeshift government. Orth'vus, King of the Royal Advent wanted full military command, and the Vasari wanted more representation. Because of the factors at hand, Is when one could say the 'Sanctum' of Radama was founded. To provide equel standards among the races, it would forever be known as the 'True' Successor to the Federation by 2393. It would remain hidden from major galactic powers until 2396. "The Sanctum shall provide the needs of the many, as the Federation did In our lifetimes." - Sergeant Williams, Sanctum 4th Infantry Regiment. The Primarch Triumvirate - Executive Branch Following the ideal 'Separation of Powers' that the Federation used to stabilize It's government. The Primarch Triumvirate, Alenko, Orth'vus, and Phase were the heads of the New Federation, each one the da-facto leader, overseeing the administration of all affairs of state. It was their responsbility of or the daily administration of the state, to execute and enforce the new laws for the safety of both the Civilians and the Military against the strong pirate presence on Radama. As of 2393, Alenko would be the Chancellor of the Triumvirate, with his Primarchs, Orth'vus and Phase ruling fairly beside him. "The Purpose of the Triumvirate wasn't because we needed a fair system, It was because I still didn't trust the Advent nor the Vasari as I would a Federation Marine." -Chancellor Alenko, on a private log In his files. The Council of Radama - Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch was established, a law-making body of the political goverment, with the powers to enact, amend, and repeal public policy. The Council of Radama was rather a solution to held amend the Civilian' population, whom felt disgrunted with the extreme military control for the last 10 years, and It gave them some voice In matters that involved the Fleet & Livestock. Currently, The Council Is composed of 6 Members, 2 Civilians Terran, Vasari, and Royal Advent. Together, It would support the idea of Separation of powers while keeping a majority of the power with the Triumvirate. The Council would be station on Ord Radama In the 'Restoration' Zone, primarly making It's chambers within Grissom Academy, guarded by the Vasari 'Phase' detachment and the Federation Infantry Regiments. The Advent would deploy only a smaller battalion of their soldiers to keep them represented in this regard. "Peace Is hard fought, and we shall enforce it, protect it, and die to defend it." - Chancellor James Solidor, Terran Counciler of the Council of Radama. Court of Judgement - Judicial System The Court System was the system of courts that interprets and applies the law in the name of the state. The Judicial also provides a mechanism for the resolution of disputes. Under the doctrine of the separation of powers, the judiciary generally does not make laws, or enforce law. but rather interprets law and applies it to the facts of each case. The branch Is tasked with ensuring equal justice under law. Where the Royal Advent lacked In the Legislative & Executive, they would dominate the Judicial System. Vasari and Terrans both admitted the Advents would be perfect for the Judicial System, renowned for their swift judgement based on the evidence at hand, and the fact no one has ever seen them lie about a situation or to save their own hides in the last 10 years. Currently, the 'Chief Executor' Is Venari, whom adapted a more common name due to the nature of his title and position. His position as Executor named him the ultimate head of the Judicial System, and was responsibility to handing out judgement as he saw fit to the case of the guilty. In some cases, the presence of a lesser Executor only promotes the idea the case didn't interest the Chief Executor, and sent one of his own staff for the matter. "I, Venari, accept the responsibility of my office as Chief Executor, to hand down judgement on the guilty, and to ensure basic protection as pre-say by the law. I swear this on my honor as a Soldier, an officer, and a citizen." - Chief Executor Venari. Organization of the Military "The Sanctum maintains order. People like you disrupt that order." The Sanctum Military's Commander-In-Chief was King Orth'vus. However, Its highest organizational body was the Sanctum High Command, which oversaw the highest levels of the three primary branches of the Sanctum Military: Naval Command, Army Command, and Guardians Command, alongside all support branches of the Sanctum Military. High Command's role was to plan and coordinate the proper combination of ground, air, space, and special operation forces to achieve the mission objective. High Command was also responsible for synchronizing military efforts with other intergovernmental partners, such as the recently established 'Phantom Agents' The Administrative Organization Sanctum High Command had authority over three service branches and seven support divisions. The Radama Navy was the Sanctum's space faring force and projected power through capital ships such as the Terran Kol-Class Battleship, the Royal Advent Hammerheads, and the Vasari Phase Fighters, and controlled the Sanctum's Rogue Fighters through the Starfighter Corps. The Sanctum Army was the planetary Invasion and occupation force and controlled the Sanctum's armored vehicles. The Army also controlled the Martiame Division, which operated aquatic vehicles and submersibes on ocean planets and surface rivers. The Guardian Corps were the Elite of the Sanctum Military, loyal to the Triumvirate and controlled the Sanctum's distinctive gray-armored Guardians, and was responsible for first strikes, shock action, and ensuring the loyality of crews aboard Navy Ships. The Seven support divisions of the Sanctum Military were the Federal Department of Military Research, The Federal Diplomatic Corps, The Vasari Engineering Corps, the Federal Survey corps, the Seeker Exploration Corps, the Medical Surgical Corps, and the Military Police. FDMR was the military's research and development branch for new warships, armaments, and battlestations. The Diplomatic corps negotiated with hostile worlds with the aim of pacifying them without the use of force. The Engineering Corps was tasked with constructing stragetic structures like garrisons, ore mines, power generators, and space stations. The Exploration and Survey Corps was attached to the Sanctum Navy and Is used to expend the Sanctum' sphere of knowledge of the current timeline and future by exploring. The Surgical Corps was the Federation's medical branch and was also used to developed new medicines. Finally, the Military Police ensured discipline In the ranks. Other branches of unspecified relationship to the main ten organizations were the Federal Department of Munitions Resource Development, Federal Supply, Public Transport, the Internal Safeguard Division, the Shadow Rangers, and the Triumvirate Guard. The Sanctum Military Is governed by various regulations. Sanctum Military personnel followed and were disciplined under the Federal Military Code. One regulation required all Navy Vessels to release garbage into the vacuum of space before making a jump. Another was that, the moment when a executive vessel had lowered its ramp, all personnel within the docking area were to stand at attention, before returning to work. Tactical Organization The Sanctum's strategy was described In the Royal Doctrine promulgated by Grand Admiral Orth'vus. Under the Royal Doctrine, the Sanctum's main tactical units were the oversectors, whom would consolidate hundreds of smaller sectors to enable military operations without the interference of political borders. Individual sectors were controlled by Governors, or In some cases Provisional Executors, politico-military governors with control over all military assets in their sector. The original twenty sector armies of the Ord Radama Federation were expended, dramatically until the Sanctum army composed of thousands from Vasari, Terran and Royal Advent. Military Personnel "Today. you give up your past, open your mind, and prepare to be trained to the height of your physical and mental abilities, otherwise you are bound to die In this future." Under the Federation Military's Non-Xeno rule, members of the Federation military were almost invariably male humans. Official Federal policy regarded most alien speces as being unfit for command or even self-determination. Some Aliens, such as the Vasari known as Phase have proven the fault of the Policy In the Federation, and It was disbanded by the time of the Great Galactic Conflict. The Sanctum used many foot soldiers In battle, the Guardians were the backbone of the Federal Military, serving as the Military shock troops, much like many of them did In the Great Galactic Conflict. There were specialized verisons, such as Dark Guardians, and Snow Marines, that were tasked with specific goals as well as to work in specific environments. Other specialization included the Army Pilots who drove the Military's Walkers and armored vehicles, the Sanctum Army Troopers who were by far the most common soldiers in the Army, the Navy's Gunners, the Pilots of the Starfigher Corps, Federal Marines, specialized Guardians trained for shipboard fighting, and the zero-G assault marine trained for combat in the vacuum of space. Sanctum officers held command appointments over ships, troops and military units. Such men tended to be Core Worlders from Radama, Corvana, and the Royal Advent Milita. Officers tended to be highly diversed and supportive of the Sanctum' unity policies. The most senior officers in the Military were the 4 Admirals, a cadre of naval strategist, researchers, and partisans appointed by Chancellor Alenko. It was called the Circle of 4 by Orth'vus, they were assembled to be a leadership cadre for the entire Sanctum Military. Training The Federal Military took over the ancient systems of academies that had trained personnel of the Federation Navy, Planetary Security Forces, and Judicial Forces for years. Navy recruits attended Academies, and the most promising graduates could be selected for Advanced Training at the rebuilt 'Grissom' Academy on Ord Radama, or the Navy War College onboard the Fleets to learn how to operate and lead taskforces from experienced officers. Army Officer Training Academies similarly took in prospective soldiers, and the best cadets came from these Academies. Guardian Corps training took place onboard Alenko' Flagship, the Redeemer. Training for Starfigher Pilots took place subsequently to basic training for naval personnel at a flight school, typically aboard a starship. Ranks Officers ranks within the Sanctum Military was denoted by a specific combination of colored squares and code cylinders worn on the uniform. The Military divided rank into Position, Line Rank, and Specialist Rank. Position referred to an officer's current assignment on a ship or uunit as opposed to permanent rank, and included the honorary titles of High Admiral, usually granted to Grand Admirals. Line Ranks were permanent ranks held by those who commanded ships, military units, or fleets. There were very few officers with permanent line ranks above that of Navy Senior Capital or Army Colonel. Specialist rank was held by those in the technical branches and broadly mirrored the line ranks of the Federal Army. Specialists promoted above the rank of General would be promoted into the line ranks, but would recieve honorary titles related to their branch. Equipment Uniforms Officers In the Army and Navy wore an white-dark uniform tunic and trouses with matching caps and black leather boots. Offiers In the Guardian Corps wore identical uniforms but all-purple colors, and In battle wore the same gray armor as their soldiers but with rank Insignia. Enlisted personnel wore a variety of coveralls or jumpsuits depending on role. Federal Army Marines wore gray battledress with partial body army and helmets in combat. Sanctum Navy Marines wore black jumpsuits and large helmets, while technicians and specialists whore gray jumpsuits with black caps. The most striking military uniforms were the stark blue uniforms of the Grand Admirals, which also bore gold epqulettes to show the seniority of their rank. Ground Vehicles Walkers such as the Armored Mech 'Nexus' and 'Verdict' would symbolized the might and resources of the Sanctum. They were giant weapons of war, brought forth during the 'New Period Modernization' project started by the Triumvirate after arriving In the future. The Walkers would change the shape of armored warfare. First-Generation Walkers were the Nexus-Mechs, could carry radically varying weapons; one AM might have had back-mounted artillery guns and cruise missle launchers, while another could carry a pulse rifle and laser sword. Often times, the hand-held verison of a weapon will have a back-mounted counterpart, and solid-round weapons have an energy-firing verison as well. The First Generation Armored Mech set the standard for all future Armored mech to surpass; Besides the Walkers, the Sanctum Forces would also construct and use the Scout Transport Walkers, similar to the Armored Mechs but used for fire-support, scouting, It was heavily-armored for ground combat, but designed to be a recon, hit-and-run vehicle. Last, but not least were the newest addition to the Armored Cores. The Saber-Pulse Class Assault Tank, repulsorlift engines. Heavily armored to serve In direct combat for fire support and sieges. They were ment to rebuild older models of Federation & Vasari Armored Divisions. Ships Although Kol-Class Battleships have served valiantly in the Defence of the Federation during the Great Galactic Conflict, the rise of the Sanctum quickly turned the powerful vessels into symbols of hope and freedom, but also Intimidation for those that remember the Federation. The Kol-Battleships were stripped of their Federation markings, and became the first of many warships that would comprise the Royal Sanctum Fleet. Eventually, the former Federation vessels would be phased out In favor of the new Praetor-Class, which would become the primary symbol of Sanctum space power. The Sanctum possess many capital ships composed of Advent, Vasari, and Terran orgin. Such as the Advent Vindicator Heavy Cruiser, the Vasari Ray-class light cruisers. They varied in size and power, but each was still a force to be reckoned with. They were more specialized then the Kol Battleships & Praetor, despite being the backbone of the Fleet. Star-fighters The Sanctum had millions of star-fighters, coming in many varieties. The Rogues Series produced the most advanced star fighters for the Sanctum Fleet, a hybrid of Advent Technology, Vasari Craftsmanship and Humans' personal touch. They could very much be considered the best starfighters In the galaxy. The Modernization Program would further hybridize the Sanctum Starfighter Corps, creating a new generation of Fighter/Bomber series model that would result In the Vengeance Fighter series, whom could surpass the Rogues Series by today' standards.